


Ghost Love

by Last_Tear



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Despair, Drama, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No happy end, Psychological Trauma, Reita is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Tear/pseuds/Last_Tear
Summary: You can't see the sun from down there.“, Akira pointed out and Takanori just smiled. „I know.“





	Ghost Love

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier works - this goes back to 2012 when I first started writing things in english. It's totally fucked up and probably doesn't make sense but I wanted to post it anyways.

„You can't see the sun from down there.“, Akira pointed out and Takanori just smiled. „I know.“ A sigh left the smaller ones lips. „So why don't you change it?“ „Because I don't want to.“ They sat in silence for several moments, Akira on the bed, facing the high window where he could barely catch a glimpse at the sun and Takanori on the floor, laying flat on his back, watching him.  After some more minutes had passed, Akira turned his head to face the other one again. „I thought you loved the sun.“, he murmured, starring at his hands. An indulgent smile appeared on Takanoris face, sadness lingering on his lips. „I loved so many things.“, he whispered, before he slowly got up to sit beside Reita, carefully stroking over his friends arm. „I loved you as well.“ A shiver ran down Reitas spin at the sudden touch but he didn't flinch. Instead, he just bit his lips. „And still, you left me.“ Even after all this years they both could hear the anger in the taller ones voice. Ruki sighed, chewing his lower lip. Reita had a point with that but he didn't knew everything. „Because I had to. You would have been in danger if I stayed with you.“ Silence settled between them for what felt like an eternity before Akira hissed a sharp „Liar!“ at his friend. It was enough to make Takanori stare at him with wide eyes, as if he had just hit him in the face with a baseball bat, „No!“ Akira scowled, slowing shaking his head.  „Proof me wrong, Takanori.“, he gnarled, shifting on the bed until he had pinned the other one down.  „Akira...“  He could hear how shaky Takanoris voice had gone, how much he was scared right now, but he couldn’t care less.  „We both know that you can't, because your beloved parents passed away some years ago and your brother is lost since you've been ten. You have no one to confirm your cute little story and therefor I’m not bound to believe any other word you’re saying.“ A strangled cry left Takanoris lips and he sat up just enough to press his lips to Akiras, in a desperate try to plead with him.  „Please…I loved you, Akira. I loved you so much.  I’m sorry that I left you…“ Akira just shook his head, carefully nipping at the other ones bottom lip with his teeth. „I’m gonna make you sorry, don’t worry.“  
  
  
  
It didn't take long until they were both undressed, Akira laying between his exboyfriends legs and teasing Rukis cock with his tongue and teeth. „Aki...god, Please!“ Seemingly unfazed he slowly looked up, watching Takanori squirm in the desperate try to get some more skin contact. „You want something?“ Takanori only cried out, bucking his hips and burying his fingers in Akiras hair when he took his cock back into his mouth and a low hum left Akiras throat before he stopped again, slowly licking over the other ones thigh.  „Things change, honey. I know you want me. You want me so badly you would do everything and we both know that your body can't stand it… “ A small whimper escaped Takanoris lips, while he slowly spread his legs more. „Please…Akira…Please…Just fuck me already!“  Akira smirked, it was a real pleasure to see his exboyfriend like this once more. Sweaty, desperate and so horny that he didn’t care if he hurt him or not. In another time, he might have cared. He might have thought twice about it, but right now the anger was growing stronger again, getting the best of him. „Oh shut up. You’re a needy bitch, Takanori, aren’t you? Sex is just a game to you but tonight you’re gonna loose.“ Takanoris eyes grew wide when he positioned himself between his legs and just as the panic started to kick in, Akira grasped his hips and pushed his cock all the way into the small body. Takanori cried out while tears started streaming down his face and Akira couldn’t help but laugh. „I hate you!“ „Oh but you just told me that you loved me some minutes ago…Can’t decide?“ Akira laughed again before he started to move, he didn’t care that Takanoris body tensed up completely, or that the other one was screaming in pain. It just felt so good to be inside him again. One last time. „You hurt me, Takanori.“ A growl left Akiras lips and he started pounding into the other one mercilessly, leaving deep red marks on his hips. „And you’re a fucking liar that deserves this. You left me without a word - did you really expect me to forgive you?!“ Takanori was crying hard now, clinging into Akiras shoulders but didn’t respond and he just rolled his eyes before he bit his neck to leave some more bruises on the beautiful body. He would destroy him, just like Takanori had destroyed him before.  
  
  
When Akira opened his eyes again, he was alone, laying on a carefully made bed that didn’t even show a single trace of what had just happened.  And he knew it had only been in his head - again. The only encounter that he wished was real and that would never happen. It was right that his lover had left him but he never came back. He had wanted to claim him, but never got the chance. Slowly Akira sat up fighting the urge to scream. „I love you.“, he whispered into the empty room once more, running a hand through his hair. This goddamn, stupid room. He shouldn’t be here but he always came back. Every year on Takanoris birthday, imagining that they would meet one last time. Sometimes their encounter was peaceful, at other times…not so much. He wasn’t sure which scenario was more realistic. Akira took a deep breath - he was so tired of everything. His life, the memories, just everything that had happened. It was too much and he couldn’t take it anymore. Carefully he reached over to the nightstand where he had left the gun the second he had layed down. It was all over. Five years had passed since Matsumoto Takanori had been found dead in his bed on his eighteenth birthday.  Seven years since they broke up. He never got an explanation, never the chance to say goodbye. The police had declared the whole thing as suicide. Probably just so they didn’t have to to examine it any further. But Akira knew better - Takanori would have never killed himself. But there was nothing that he could do, besides coming to his house, every year and lay down on the bed while he dreamed about better times. Nobody had wanted the house after all and now it was empty, a shallow home to dust and spiders, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. The neighbors had moved away years ago, too scared that it was some Yakuzabusiness. And now nobody would find him or bother him here anymore. That was why it was perfect. With a sad smile Akira let his fingers run over the gun, feeling the cold steel and biting his lips hurt enough that he could taste blood. To hell with it. To hell with everything. He moved into a better position, so he could look out of the window, where the sun was slowly setting. So sad, yet so fitting. „I still love you, Takanori.“, he whispered before placing the gun against his temple and pulled the trigger.


End file.
